dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Upgrade to Super Saiyan
Upgrade to Super Saiyan (ベジータ強し!! 目覚める超サイヤ人の血, Bejīta Tsuyoshi!! Mezameru Supa Saiya-jin no Chi) is the fourth episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundredth and twenty-ninth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on March 4, 1992. Its original American air date was September 19, 2000. Summary The episode starts with Goku grabbing his chest. The Z Fighter now realizes that the heart virus that Future Trunks warned him about is attacking him. He then falls to the ground. Krillin then throws him a Senzu Bean, and he eats it. Android 20 explains that they know the healing powers of the Senzu Bean, and that they will not allow him the time he needs to heal. Android 19 then hits his earring and shoots Eye Lasers at Goku. Goku flies out of the way, but Android 19 meets him in the air with a powerful punch to the jaw. He knees him in the stomach, hits him hard in the head, and double axe handles Goku to the stomach, knocking him to the ground (Cybernetic Pain). Goku struggles to get up, and Gohan exclaims that the Senzu Bean is not working. Krillin does not believe it, and says that they have always worked before. Gohan then says that they need the antidote, but Goku must return home to get it. Android 19 then mangles Goku even more, kicking him in the jaw, punching him upwards from underground, kicking him down again, tackling him on the ground, kicking the side of his head, headbutting him with his pointed hat in the back midsection, then finally kicking him away, all very fast. Goku is once again on the ground, and he is now unable to sustain the Super Saiyan transformation, and reverts to normal. Android 19 lands on him hard, and sits on him(Severely injuring him due to 19's immense body weight.). He pins his arms to the ground with his feet. He opens his hand, revealing his energy draining device, and grabs Goku in the throat. He says that now he will drain all of his energy. Goku struggles to get away, but Android 19 just smiles and begins to drain his energy. Piccolo says that this is it, Goku is in trouble. He says to move in. They all fly over towards Goku, but Android 20 flies in their way. He says that they will stay where they are, unless of course any of them are foolish enough to think they can get past him. All of them look scared, and he says that’s what he thought. Piccolo smiles and says to think again, and he tries to kick him. The Android moves back and shoots Eye Lasers, hitting Piccolo in the heart. He falls to the ground and Gohan goes down to his side. Krillin asks the Android why he hurts people, and he says not to test his patience, and asks if he has learned any thing from Piccolo's mistake. Android 19 continues to drain Goku’s energy, and Tien Shinhan says that they have to do something. Android 19 continues to drain Goku of his energy, and Goku begins to lose his grip on Android 19’s arm. All of a sudden Android 19 gets kicked in the head, and falls to the ground. It is Vegeta. He says that nobody will kill Kakarot while he is around, destiny has reserved that pleasure for him. Everyone is surprised to see Vegeta, and Piccolo explains that Vegeta interfered, and that is why he did not hit Android 20. Vegeta says Goku is pitiful, and that he was warned about the virus. He tells him that turning into a Super Saiyan could only make it worse. He says Goku is far too forgiving to be a great warrior. He tells him that he will finish the Androids, but Goku is next. He kicks him to the side and Piccolo catches him. Yamcha agrees to fly Goku home, and he lifts him up. Gohan tells him he’s counting on him, and Yamcha flies away with Goku on his shoulder. Android 19 prepares to follow them, but Android 20 tells him to let them go. Android 20 says that they can finish Goku at the moment of their choosing. He says that until then they can entertain themselves by destroying all of his friends. Yajirobe is sitting on a cliff with Bulma, playing with baby Trunks. Trunks starts to cry, and Bulma uses Yajirobe’s scarf as a diaper for Trunks. Bulma says she wants to go see the Androids, and Yajirobe gets scared. After a small argument, Yajirobe agrees to go and they climb in the ship and fly away. Back at the fight, Krillin thinks they should leave. Everyone finally convinces him to stay, and Android 19 asks if he can finish off Vegeta. Android 20 says that 19 is being very greedy, but agrees to let him fight Vegeta, but he gets to finish off the rest. Android 19 gets into a fighting stance, and flashes his energy absorber. Vegeta says he knows about them, and that if he can't blast him away he will simply pound him into a pulp. Android 19 only smiles and explains that Vegeta only knows a few of his moves, and he knows all of Vegeta’s. Vegeta asks if that is true, why did he act so surprised when Kakarot turned into a Super Saiyan? He says that it is because his database does not include the battles they had in space, and that his creator took a fine chapter not to include in his memory. Vegeta then asks him if a machine like himself ever experiences fear. He strains for a moment, and then his hair begins to flash on and off yellow. His eyes start to turn green, and the ground around him begins to fall apart. Both the Androids are very surprised, and Android 20 exclaims "Not him too!" There is a flash of light and then Vegeta stands there, a full Super Saiyan. He sinks way into the ground, and stands in a giant hole. Gohan exclaims that there is a new member of the Super Saiyan club, and Krillin says that he thought you had to be like Goku to become a Super Saiyan. Vegeta explains that there is more than one way to reach the goal, and then he begins to explain how he became one. Vegeta says that his motivation was very different from Kakarot's, that his was to be the very best. He tells of how he trained in extreme conditions, and in 450 times gravity, a simple training exercise became a struggle for survival. Even the simplest moves required every ounce of will power he had. The only thing that held his body together was his desire to become stronger than Kakarot. He decided to continue his training in space, where he would not have any distractions. When a lightning storm erupted on the planet he was on, he welcomed it. Meteors began to fall, and he was determined to protect himself and his ship. It was his only way off that nightmarish piece of rubble. He thought he had everything under control, but then a giant meteor appeared. Normally it would be nothing to destroy that rock, but after training in 450 times normal gravity, it took everything he had, and more. Then something inside of him snapped, he did not care any more. He did not want to be a Super Saiyan any more. He did not care if he lived, he did not care about anything. And then, it happened. He transformed into a Super Saiyan. He exclaims that the sleeper has awoken, and he is the prince of all Saiyans once again. Android 20 says he is tired of this nonsense, and even with his new power he is no match for the Androids. He asks Android 19 to demonstrate, and he fires two Eye Lasers at him. They both miss, and Android 19 flies into the air, firing two Eye Lasers at Vegeta again. He lets them hit, and there is an explosion. When all the smoke clears, Vegeta is still standing, not even scratched. Android 19 laughs and charges at Vegeta, about to punch him. Major Events *The heart virus begins to attack Goku, but it happens much later compared to the alternate timeline. *Vegeta reveals that he is a Super Saiyan and transforms for the first time on screen. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 19 *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 19 Bruce Faulconer Tracks *"The Saga Continues" – Prologue and title card *"Yamcha Meets Droids" – When Krillin tells Gohan not to intervene with the battle between Goku and Android 19. *"Krillin Powers Up" – When Krillin gives Goku a Senzu Bean. *"Final Atonement" – When Android 20 identifies the restorative properties of the Senzu Beans. *"Androids vs. Civilians" – When Android 19 shoots eye lasers at Goku. *"Android 20 Destroys City" – When Android 19 pummels Goku. *"19 Almost Kills Goku" – When Android 19 attempts to absorb Goku's energy. *"Vegeta's Theme" – When Vegeta arrives at the battlefield after kicking Android 19 away from Goku. *"A Little Help from a Friend" – When Piccolo recovers from Android 20's eye lasers. *"Devastation" – When Vegeta faces Android 19. *"Vegeta's Theme" – When Vegeta faces Android 19. *"Vegeta - Super Saiyan" – When Vegeta turns into a Super Saiyan for the first time on-screen. *"Surveillance" – When Krillin gets confused after seeing Vegeta turning Super Saiyan. *"Long Flashback" – When Vegeta explains how he first becomes a Super Saiyan. *"Vegeta's Theme" – When Vegeta declares that the sleeper has awakened and that he is the Prince of all Saiyans once again. *"Intro To Finale and Closing Music" – Ending. Trivia *After Vegeta arrives at the battle, the scene cuts back to Bulma, Trunks, and Yajirobe. Bulma then says to Trunks "let's go see daddy," when she had no idea where Vegeta was a few episodes prior, so she could not have known that Vegeta was fighting the androids. Theoretically, it is possible that Bulma saw Vegeta while heading off screen to the battlefield where Goku was fighting Android 19. *When Krillin flies to give Goku a Senzu Bean, he is wearing his old fighting shoes when he was wearing boots before in the previous episode. *In the Funimation Dub, there is usage of one the most popular quotes from the 1984 movie Dune when Vegeta says "The sleeper has awakened", referring to himself becoming a Super Saiyan. Gallery ca:Episodi 129 (BDZ) pt-br:Vegeta se transforma num Super Saiyajin! Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z